Desde Quando?
by Mari May
Summary: CONTÉM SPOILER DOS EPISÓDIOS 44, 45 E 46 DE NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN - Enquanto curava Naruto, Sakura ouviu de Yamato algo que lhe deixou intrigada... Então, quando Sakura resolveu pensar sobre o que Yamato quis dizer... - NaruSaku


Agora que aqueles dois foram treinar, acabei de lembrar: o que Yamato quis dizer com aquilo?!

INÍCIO DO FLASHBACK

Eu estava curando Naruto, mas as feridas se curavam muito devagar... Resolvi perguntar à Yamato:

- Por favor, você me ensinaria aquela técnica que usou pra neutralizar o Naruto?

- Impossível.

Eu o olho, visivelmente desapontada.

- Sou o único em Konoha que pode usar essa técnica, pois sou o único que recebeu uma infusão do DNA do Primeiro Hokage.

Minha expressão muda para admirada, surpresa.

- A técnica suprime forçadamente o chakra da Kyuubi. Não se pode aprender sem possuir as habilidades únicas necessárias ao uso. Infelizmente, sou uma cópia experimental... Nem chego aos pés do Primeiro.

Volto a ficar triste e olho para Naruto.

- O colar que o Naruto está usando é uma herança do Primeiro. É um cristal chakra que só reage ao chakra do Primeiro Hokage. É por causa desse colar que consigo controlar o chakra de um Jinchuuriki. Alguns acreditam que essa habilidade é a causa do Primeiro ter se tornado Hokage. É também a razão pela qual fui escolhido para ser capitão deste time.

Naruto está lutando pra sobreviver... Não agüento vê-lo sofrendo...

- É sempre assim... As únicas coisas que consigo fazer pelo Naruto... – fecho os olhos, inconformada - ...são pequenas e insignificantes!

- Não é o tamanho do que você faz que conta...

Volto a encará-lo. Ele sorri um pouco malicioso e continua:

- O que realmente importa são seus sentimentos pelo Naruto... – ainda sorrindo, prossegue – Sakura, posso dizer só de te olhar.

Fico mais espantada e cada vez mais confusa.

- Você realmente g...!

- Sakura-chan? – Naruto me chama, com a voz fraca, e logo se senta, pondo a mão na cabeça. Naquele instante, fiquei imensamente feliz.

- Naruto! – eu disse animadamente, e claro, aliviada.

FINAL DO FLASHBACK

Depois, Naruto perguntou por que eu estava chorando. Apenas sorri e fiquei na minha, mas aquele idiota começou a insinuar que o Sai me xingou de alguma coisa e deu uns exemplos do que ele poderia ter falado que teria me magoado... Hunf, que idiota... Me segurei pra não bater nele tão forte a ponto dele sair voando. Aí, falando no Sai, percebi que ele não estava ali presente e... Fomos atrás dele. Durante o caminho, fui me segurar num galho com o braço que Naruto havia ferido acidentalmente, e este começou a doer. Me recostei numa árvore [exatamente onde estou agora], e Naruto se ajoelhou na minha frente, preocupado. Estávamos tão próximos... Uh?! Q-que pensamentos são esses?! Er... Voltando ao caso, Naruto perguntou que ferimento era aquele, e eu menti dizendo que Orochimaru havia feito aquilo, e que eu ia ficar bem.

Yamato falou para eu descansar... Afinal, eu era a única ninja-médica do time. Naruto começou a me elogiar e eu sorria, levemente corada, mas aquele idiota, mais uma vez, falou besteira no final... Grrr... Quase o matei!

Então, Yamato chamou Naruto para eles pensarem em alguma estratégia juntos e se afastaram um pouco de mim. Quando eles se foram, comecei a curar minha própria ferida.

Hum... Yamato ia MESMO dizer que eu estava gostando do... Do Naruto?! Como ele se atreve?! Mal me conhece e já fala esse tipo de coisa?! Quem ele pensa que é pra dizer de quem eu tô gostando?!

Hunf... Será que... Eu... Tomo atitudes que fazem esse suposto amor pelo Naruto ficar tão evidente? Ou será que eu estou mesmo...?

Mmmf... HAHAHAHAHA! Eu??? Pelo Naruto??? HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA... HAHA... Ha. O pior é que... Isso pode mesmo estar acontecendo.

Desde quando? Desde quando eu poderia...?

O Naruto sempre foi um ótimo amigo. Claro que, no início, a gente não se dava muito bem... Eu vivia brigando com ele, discordando [às vezes, aparentemente, pois tinha coisas que no fundo eu concordava], xingando, julgando-o incapaz... E ele foi me provando o contrário, pouco a pouco.

Eu lá, obcecada pelo Sasuke, nem percebia o quão maravilhoso Naruto era. Aos poucos, fui reconhecendo seu valor. Assim como tantas outras pessoas que o julgavam precipitadamente.

Assim, Naruto ia me surpreendendo. Eu ficava admirada com os avanços dele. Lembro que logo na Floresta da Morte, durante o Exame Chuunin, ele foi mais corajoso que o Sasuke e eu cheguei a falar isso na frente do Uchiha. Minha admiração pelo Naruto só crescia.

Depois disso, teve aquela minha luta com a Ino. Se o Naruto não gritasse e me "despertasse", eu teria perdido aquela luta.

Pouco depois, quando fomos atrás do Gaara e eu fui proteger o Sasuke, acabei desmaiada. Quem lutou por mim foi o Naruto, segundo o Sasuke. Fiquei mais admirada ainda, pois jurava que quem tinha me salvado era o Uchiha!

Então, um tempinho depois, teve o fatídico dia da partida do Sasuke. Antes disso, eu tinha saído com o Naruto [foi praticamente um encontro]. Falei que estava preocupada com o Sasuke, achando que ele poderia sair da vila, e mais uma vez Naruto me anima, dizendo que achava impossível Sasuke nos abandonar por causa do Orochimaru. Ele não sabe o quanto fiquei contente com a confiança que ele me transmitia ao dizer isso, porém minha intuição falou mais alto, e não deu outra: Sasuke foi mesmo embora. Abandonou Konoha. Abandonou os amigos. Me abandonou.

Depois, quando eu soube que Tsunade havia formado um grupo para ir atrás do Sasuke, corri até o portão principal, e lá estavam eles, prontos para partir. Implorei, com lágrimas nos olhos, que Naruto trouxesse Sasuke de volta. Eu sabia que isso magoaria o Uzumaki, afinal, sempre foi evidente o quanto ele gostava de mim... Sempre me protegendo, me encorajando, se preocupando comigo, me animando...

INÍCIO DO FLASHBACK

- Naruto... – eu já estava aos prantos – Esse é o único favor que irei lhe pedir... Sasuke-kun... Traga o Sasuke-kun de volta!!! Eu não consegui convencê-lo... Eu não consegui segurar o Sasuke-kun... Eu acredito que a única pessoa que pode pará-lo, que pode salvá-lo... Naruto... Somente você!

Ele me olhava, admirado. Depois, fechou os olhos, pensativo, e sorriu meio que conformado. Então, me disse:

- Sakura-chan, você adora o Sasuke, não é?

Eu sei que ele tentou parecer natural, mas percebi um certo tom de tristeza em suas palavras... Eu olhei, e ele prosseguiu:

- Eu sei o quanto você está sofrendo agora... Eu entendo muito bem.

Fiquei admirada e com o semblante arrependido. Tive um flashback de quando Naruto veio até mim num transformado em Sasuke. Ele me perguntou o que eu achava do Naruto, e eu disse coisas horríveis, que ele só me atrapalhava, que ele não entendia meus sentimentos... Deus, como pude ser tão rude?!

Agora, estava chorando mais por arrependimento do que pelo Sasuke-kun.

- Naruto... Obrigada!

Com o mesmo sorriso [e agora fazendo a "pose de nice guy"], ele me falou:

- Eu com certeza trarei o Sasuke de volta! Essa é a minha promessa enquanto eu viver!

As lágrimas continuavam a cair, e comecei a pensar: _Ele sempre me entendeu... Ele sempre me ajudou! Naruto...!_

FINAL DO FLASHBACK

Essa escolha de ir atrás do Sasuke é uma prova de que ele me ama de verdade... Ele só quer me ver feliz, não importa como. Ah, Naruto! Você é... Você é demais! Estou a ponto de chorar tamanha é a emoção... E tamanha é essa dor no meu braço... Aaai!

_Eu sabia que essa ferida iria se recuperar lentamente... Já estou dando tudo de mim só pra agüentar a dor..._

Mas fiquei tão mal pelo Naruto... Quando fui vê-lo no hospital depois da última luta dele com Sasuke, vi o quanto ele sofreu. E em parte, por minha causa. O Naruto se sacrifica tanto por mim... Tanto... Porém, o que me deixou mais admirada foi a reação dele ao me ver: disse que a promessa de trazer o Sasuke de volta pra mim ainda estava valendo, porque ele nunca volta atrás com suas palavras! Fiquei encantada.

Ao me despedir, saí do quarto decidida a me tornar alguém mais forte e treinar bastante. Foi o que fiz. Tsunade virou minha sensei e dois anos e meio se passaram desde que Naruto tinha ido treinar com Jiraya.

Quando ele voltou... Meu Deus, fiquei boba ao revê-lo. Ele ficou mais bonito e mais maduro [em alguns aspectos...].

_Eu já estou bem. A dor não está tão forte mais. _Olho para Yamato e Naruto. _Ainda não terminaram?_

- Ah, é!

Procuro algo na minha bolsa. _Pensando bem..._

Segundos depois, encontro o que queria. _Aqui está. _Era o livro do Sai. Começo a folheá-lo.

Sem o Sasuke, passamos mais e mais tempo juntos do que antigamente, quando eu praticamente o largava apenas pra ficar perto do Uchiha. Mas, agora... As coisas mudaram... Eu mudei, Naruto mudou... Mas os sentimentos dele por mim continuaram e continuam os mesmos. Acho isso lindo. Mas me pergunto se, além de eu ter mudado física e mentalmente, meus sentimentos em relação ao Naruto mudaram também... Será? Mas desde quando? Não sei... Só sei que ando me preocupando com ele mais do que antigamente, e estamos cada vez mais nos dando melhor... Claro, ele ainda fala aquelas idiotices e eu ainda bato nele, mas... De certa forma, estamos vivendo com mais harmonia. Viramos uma dupla. Ou, segundo Yamato... Um casal. Meu Deus!!! Será??? Hum... Pra falar a verdade, acho que eu e o Naruto temos mais em comum do que eu imaginava... A gente meio que se completa. Não sei dizer. Com ele, me sinto mais à vontade do que me sentia com Sasuke. Com ele, posso ser eu mesma. Afinal, sei que ele me ama pelo o que eu realmente sou...

Meus pensamentos sobre o Naruto se dissipam com algo estranho que vi.

- Que livro... É esse?

Fiquei tão surpresa que chamei os dois para verem também. Posso não saber o motivo desta página estar incompleta, mas de uma coisa eu sei: meus sentimentos pelo Naruto estão ficando cada vez mais fortes... Eu diria até que estou g...!

- O que foi, Sakura-chan?

**Hahahahaha! Me desculpem, mas eu TINHA que fazer isso: a 2ª interrupção do Naruto! XD Espero que tenham gostado... Quando escrevi essa FanFic, estava tendo uma recaída por NaruSaku e, depois de ver esses episódios do Shippuuden, pensei: tenho que fazer uma FanFic NaruSaku! o/ É a primeira vez que escrevo com esse casal... Espero que tenham gostado! ^^' Ah, sim: o forte tombo que eu tinha por esse casal já passou, ou seja, não sei se vou conseguir escrever outra FanFic NaruSaku... XD'''**


End file.
